Archangel
by VIOSgetz
Summary: Chap. 1 Update./Kekaisaran Archangel adalah sebuah kerajaan di atas langit dengan para Archangel sebagai penghuninya/Archangel sendiri merupakan sosok makhluk putih –namun bukan malaikat (dalam fict saya)/Archangel diharuskan TIDAK BOLEH memiliki rasa 'hitam'/ Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong,Shim Changmin,Kim Junsu,Park Yoochun,Kim Kibum,Choi Siwon,Tan Hangeng,Kim Heechul,OC./ DLDR
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**ARCHANGEL**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf, SMEnt

**Cast** :  
Jung Yunho as U-Know (Lucifer)  
Kim Jaejoong as Hero (Michael)  
Shim Changmin as Max (Gabriel)  
Kim Junsu as Xiah (Raphael)  
Park Yoochun as Micky (Zarachiel)  
Tan Hankyung as Hangeng (Selaphiel)  
Kim Heechul as Heechul (Phanuel)  
Choi Siwon as Siwon (Simiel)  
Kim Kibum (Barachiel)  
OC!Sean as Sean (Jeremiel)  
OC!Gesie as Gesie (Uriel)

**Genre **: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt.

**Rate** : T

Warning : Tema Berat, BL , Shounen-ai, OC!, OOC, Gaje, Abal  
Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, etc.  
**I warned you before**

A/N : ff ini terinspirasi dari status Getz semalam di facebook. Dia menulis tentang  
hubungan Lucifer and Michael coz film Gabriel

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP **

**.**

**OCHAVIOSA**

**.**

**Jung Yunho as U-know**

_**Lucifer's**_ character. Keras. Tegas. Apa yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya adalah MUTLAK. Terkenal dalam bidang musik karena kepawaiannya memainkan alat musik. Egois. Mempertahankan apapun yang menjadi pendapatnya. Menganggap bahwa dirinyalah yang tertinggi, karena kedudukannya yang tepat dibawah Sang M.

**Kim Jaejoong as Hero**

_**Michael's **_character. Kelembutan mata doe yang dimilikinya mampu membius bahkan menghipnotis siapapun yang memandangnya. Semua makhluk yang terpesona akan keindahannya larut dalam kehangatan mata yang selalu dipancarkannya. Lembut, keibuan, namun tegas mampu membuat semua makhluk tunduk kepadanya, bahkan U-Know tenggelam dalam blackhole doe tersebut. Jika U-Know tangan kiri Sang M, maka Hero adalah tangan kanan Sang M.

**Shim Changmin as Max**

_**Gabriel's **_merupakan pembawa berita atau informasi kepada Sang M. Semua info yang ia dapat sangat akurat. Ia memiliki otak yang cerdas, namun tak selicik U-Know. Wataknya kekanak-kanakkan. Karena sifat –sok kekanank-kanakkannya, tidak ada yang tau bagaimana sifat dawasa –sesungguhnya Max. Suka sekali bermanja-manja dengan Hero. Ketika mereka harus menyamar menjadi manusia, tujuan utamanya hanyalah Mari-makan-sepuas-puasnya-masakan-Jaejoong.

**Kim Junsu as Xiah**

_**Raphael's **_character. Skill yang dimilikinya adalah menyembuhkan luka. Pribadi yang ceria namun tertutup pada hal pribadi membuat Hero selalu mendekatinya agar tidak menanggung beban sendiri. Pribadi yang lebih suka berdiam diri ketika semua makhluk berdebat, membuat ia terkadang diremehkan oleh makhluk 'dibawahnya'karena minim akan ide yang ia lontarkan. Namun ketika ia melontarkan, sang U-Know selalu meremehkannya.

**Park Yoochun as Micky**

_**Zarachiel's **_character. Memilik Skill yang sama dengan Xiah, membuat hubungan mereka dekat. Selalu bertukar pikiran dan ide, membuat Micky mengetahui siapa Xiah yang sebenarnya. Jika Xiah mampu menyembuhkan, maka ia mendatangkan kesembuhan itu. Pribadi yang keras mampu membuatnya dekat dengan U-Know, namun lembut ketika bersama Xiah. Baginya, Xiah adalah seperti Soulmate, namun Micky 'menyimpan' rasa 'hitam' itu bahkan mengubur dalam-dalam, agar sayapnya tidak rontok karena 'dosa'.

**Tan Hankyung as Hangeng**

_**Selaphiel's **_character. Selalu berdoa agar Tuhan memberkati seluruh makhluk didunia. Makhluk yang rendah hati dan selalu merendahkan dirinya. Sosok yang selalu cekap dalam tugasnya. Cerdas dan cerdik. Itulah Hangeng.

**Kim Heechul as Heechul**

_**Phanuel's**_ character. Skill untuk memberantas iblis menjadikan pribadinya sinis dalam berbicara. Ia paling benci jika U-Know mengatakan dirinyalah yang tertinggi, baginya –atau semua hanya Tuhanlah yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi. Namun dalam Kekaisaran Archangel, Sang M yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi.

**Choi Siwon as Siwon**

_**Simiel's**_ character. Makhluk yang dikenal dengan kesempurnaan parasnya membuat setiap makhluk penghuni Archangel berdecak kagum dan juga berdecak iri. Apakah Tuhan sangat menyayanginya sehingga Siwon dianugerahi paras yang begitu elok? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran para penghuni Archangel yang errr –iri . Ya, Siwon adalah makhluk yang taat kepada Tuhan, juga patuh kepada Sang M, sebab itulah Tuhan sangat menyayanginya. Itulah dalam pikiran para pengagum Siwon.

**Kim Kibum as Kibum**

_**Barachiel's **_character. Kulit salju yang menjadi ciri khasnya, membuat Choi Siwon dan Gesie menjulukinyai The Cold Snow White Prince. Karena kepribadiannya yang 'dingin' dan 'careless' person. Ia tidak menyukai ikut campur dalam perdebatan apapun. Namun ide yang selalu keluar dari bibir merah darahnya membuat siapapun pasti mengangguk setuju. Terlebih U-Know. Inilah yang terkadang membuat Xiah begitu iri. Namun Archangel tidak boleh memiliki rasa 'hitam' ditubuhnya. Pemimpin dari para Condescendent ini akan melindung siapapun bahkan tanpa Condescendent makhluk itu sendiri.

**OC!Sean as Sean**

_**Jeremial's **_character. Karena tidak tau harus menggunakan siapa, finally, saya 'mengajukan diri' -_-.  
mohon jangan hanya karena saya OC, Anda langsung out. Ada kalanya OC itu juga bagus #alibi. Well sedikit 'secret' disini saya akan menjadi sosok yang diam-diam jahat dan diam-diam juga baik. Sifat Sean yang selalu meninggikan Tuhan, terkadang membuat U-Know yang 'merasa' dirinyalah yang tinggi, selalu memicingkan matanya kearah Sean dengan pandangan yang justru sulit diartikan.

**OC!Gesie as Gesie**

_**Uriel's **_character. OC lagi. Gesie merupakan Archangel berasal dari dunia manusia yang dibawa langsung oleh sang M, membuat seluruh makhluk Archangel membencinya, karena merasa Gesie bukanlah 'murni'. Ia Dirty Blood. Namun sosok yang sangat terkenal dengan sayap merah dan api membuat penghuni Kekaisaran Archangel tunduk –dengan terpaksa kepadanya. Sifat manusia masih mendominasi sebagian dari dirinya, serta sifat yang kurang-lebih sama dengan Xiah, membuat mereka saling mengerti dan memahami dalam diam.

**OCHAVIOSA**

**.**

**Archangel**

**Kekaisaran Archangel **adalah sebuah kerajaan di atas langit dengan para Archangel sebagai penghuninya.

Archangel sendiri merupakan sosok makhluk putih –**namun bukan malaikat (dalam fict saya)**, yang mampu merubah wujud mereka menjadi manusia untuk melindungi para manusia dari 'godaan' iblis. Sosok Archangel diharuskan TIDAK BOLEH memiliki rasa 'hitam'. Seandainya itu terjadi maka helai demi helai sayapnya akan rontok, sesuai dengan rasa 'hitam' yang ia perbuat.

**.**

_November, 05.12_

**OCHAVIOSA**

**(written OCHA & VIOS A)**

Note :

Cerita ini KAMI terinspirasi dari para malaikat Kristen, namun sebisa mungkin kami akan BERHATI-HATI dalam menulis. **Ingat , Archangel dalam fict saya bukanlah malaikat , saya hanya meminjam nama saja, layaknya chara. Dan sifat chara ini tentu saja berbeda, mengertilah dengan apa yang saya tulis dan pahamilah. **

**(x) character memang saya sedikit 'mengangkat' dari watak Malaikat, agar reader mudah memahami.**

Dan well, yeah fict ini GABUNGAN dari saya (Vios) and beta-trans saya (Ocha). Dan awal ide ini muncul-pun ketika membaca salah satu status facebook Ocha. Kemudian saya (Vios) mengajukan bagaimana jika kita menulis bersama. Bosan juga saya yang nulis, dia yang edit.

Untuk karakter OC sendiri kami juga tidak tau harus menggunakan siapa, so 2 tersisa akhirnya kami jadikan sebagai karakter kami. Karena saya tidak terlalu tau GB dan kemudian 'menyiksa' gadis-gadis cantik ini. Sayangkan, hohoho. Karena chara Gesie nantinya akan menderita. Karena terkadang saya menyukai OC agar imajinasi saya lebih luas. Dibandingkan harus menggunakan member GB yang terkadang justru membuat readers 'rolling eye' dengan karakternya. Bukankah para Writer yang terkenal justru menggunakan OC, is it ? ==v

Ada yang sudah tau **NEW BLACK RING YUNJAE** ? itu akan menjadi **symbol** dalam fict ini.

Dan tentu saja ini **YUNJAE HANCHUL SIBUM YOOSU **

Siapa pasangan Shim Changmin ? SECRET

Siapa itu Sang M ? SECRET

Cast akan semakin bertambah –if KEEP ..

**VIOS**

Apakah menuai kontroversi ?  
Tidak menarik ?  
Apakah tidak berminat ?

REVIEW PLEASE

LET US KNOW  
(**mohon kesopanan bahasa, okay** ^^)

**KEEP**

Or

**DELETE**

_(please visit our profile to find out who we are)_


	2. Chapter 2: What happen?

**ARCHANGEL**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelves.

**Cast** :  
Jung Yunho as U-Know (Lucifer)  
Kim Jaejoong as Hero (Michael)  
Shim Changmin as Max (Gabriel)  
Kim Junsu as Xiah (Raphael)  
Park Yoochun as Micky (Zarachiel)  
Tan Hankyung as Hangeng (Selaphiel)  
Kim Heechul as Heechul (Phanuel)  
Choi Siwon as Siwon (Simiel)  
Kim Kibum (Barachiel)  
OC!Sean as Sean (Jeremiel)  
OC!Gesie as Gesie (Uriel)

**Genre **: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt.

**Rate** : T

Warning : Tema Berat, Fantasy, BL, Shounen-ai, OC!, OOC, Gaje, Abal  
Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, etc.  
**I warned you before**

A/N : ff ini terinspirasi dari status Getz tentang  
hubungan Lucifer and Michael coz film Gabriel

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP **

**.**

**OCHAVIOSA**

**.**

**Kekaisaran Archangel**.

Kerajaan yang dihuni oleh makhluk putih yang terletak pada susunan langit ketujuh dengan pemimpin sosok **M**. Begitulah para makhluk Archangel menyebutnya.

Gerbang Kekaisaran yang memiliki **Patung Dewa Yunani Raksasa** menyimbolkan bahwa **'Kesucian'** bagi para Archangel dan **'Kesetiaan'** makhluk tersebut mengabdi kepada **Sang M**.

Pintu Utama Kekaisaran Archangel dengan **Lambang Naga yang melilit pada Tangkai Anggrek Biru** terbuka dengan megahnya.

Sosok wanita anggun memasukinya, membuka mantel dan memperlihatkan gaun panjang berwarna cokelat emas lalu memberikan mantel tersebut pada makhluk yang selalu setia mendampinginya, makhluk **Inferior**.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" Sosok wanita tersebut bertanya terhadap seluruh makhluk yang berdiri pada ruangan itu, Gold Room.

"Bryan (Kibum), bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Sosok yang dipanggil Bryan oleh wanita tersebut hanya memalingkan wajah, tanda ia tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"U-Know." Jawab makhluk yang memiliki mata bulat kecil, Max.

"Apa?"

"Ia memulai peperangan ini." Lanjut Bryan (Kibum).

**VIOSgetz**

Siapa sosok wanita itu?  
Dan siapa itu U-Know?  
Dan kenapa ia memulai peperangan?  
Saya masih tidak mengerti, Gege.

Hei, sabarlah. Aku akan menceritakannya secara perlahan.  
Namun sebelum aku menceritakannya, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu.

Apa itu?  
Dengan senang hati saya akan menjawabnya.  
Dan tentu saja jika saya bisa menjawabnya.

Kenapa kau ingin tau tentang Archangel?

Tentu saja saya ingin tau. Siapapun pasti akan merasa penasaran dengan cerita sosok malaikat.  
Bahkan se-klise dan se-kuno apapun cerita itu.

Malaikat ya?  
Hm, bagaimana jika Archangel itu bukanlah malaikat?

Ah, Anda jangan bercanda.  
Siapapun bahkan anak kecil err mungkin akan mengetahuinya bahwa Archangel itu malaikat.

Benarkah?  
Tapi menurutku anak kecil hanya tau tentang Santa Klaus saja dengan sosok yang akan membagikan hadiah kepada anak baik di musim Perayaan Natal.  
Kekeke~  
Baiklah, karena kau adalah seseorang yang sopan aku akan memberitahumu tentang satu hal.

Apa itu?

**Archangel bukanlah Malaikat.**

**VIOSgetz**

Tek  
Tek  
Tek

Suara heels yang menggema dilorong yang sepi memecahkan keheningan pada bangunan Kekaisaran Archangel yang begitu megah, tenang dan damai.

Kriiiett

Pemilik heels mendorong pintu putih yang berukiran Bunga Teratai dengan begitu perlahan agar nampak elegan.

"Bisakah kamu menggunakan sayap merahmu itu, Gesie!" Suara baritone menegur pemilik heels yang baru saja memasuki ruangan putih namun dipenuhi dengan pernak-pernik emas.

Pemilik heels itu duduk dengan anggunnya disebelah salah satu makhluk berkulit salju. Menghiraukan pertanyaan –yang terkesan perintah dari suara baritone tadi.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, membaca judul buku yang sepertinya bagus –bagi pemilik kulit salju tadi.

"Romeo and Juliet?! Klise!" ujarnya. Sedangkan pemilik kulit salju hanya diam, tak ingin menanggapi apapun.

"Aku yang tertinggi disini. Hormatilah aku, Gesie." Ujar –lagi suara baritone tadi. Makhluk yang dipanggil Gesie memutar matanya menanggapi ucapan suara baritone tadi, yang kini berdiri angkuh dengan segelas air tak berwarna ditangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia sembunyikan dalam saku celana putihnya.

"Hanya M yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi, U-Know. Kita sederajat." Ucap salah satu makhluk dengan mata doe yang lembut, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh dalam pesona makhluk itu.

Makhluk yang dipanggil U-Know –makhluk bersuara baritone tadi memalingkan wajahnya ketika makhluk bermata doe tadi menatapnya dengan intensive.

"Terserah."ujarnya.

"Huh!" terdengar helaan nafas serempak dari 9 makhluk lainnya –termasuk Gesie dalam ruangan itu.  
Sungguh membosankan, pikir mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Ha-ah. Membosankan." Ujar salah satu diantara mereka, Max. Lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Satu persatu dari mereka beranjak meninggalkan ruangan putih itu. hingga hanya meninggalkan tiga diantaranya. U-Know, Hero dan Gesie.

Gesie meletakkan kertas putih yang tadi digenggamnya diatas meja. Mata U-Know memicing menandakan ia sedang berpikir apa maksud dari kertas itu.

"Ini apa, Gesie?" Tanya sosok Hero lalu mengambil kertas tersebut dari meja.

Sontak matanya membulat ketika mengetahui apa-isi-kertas-tersebut.

"Itu.." Lirih U-Know. Tidak hanya Hero yang terkejut namun juga sosoknya sendiri.

**Satu helai bulu sayap.**

"Aku tau itu milikmu, Hero." Ujar Gesie lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Sedangkan U-Know hanya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Inikah yang kau mau, U-Know?" Hero mengeluarkan suaranya setelah kepergian Gesie.

"Dia akan menutup mulutnya."

"Benarkah? Kau sangat yakin sekali, U-Know." Sosok yang dipanggil U-Know hanya diam dalam meneguk airnya.

'Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu selamanya, Gesie.'

**VIOSgetz**

Apakah sosok wanita tadi Gesie?  
Bukankah Archangel itu tidak memiliki kelamin?!  
Lalu kenapa Anda menyebutnya sosok wanita?

Hei, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi.  
Archangel bukanlah Malaikat.

Hmm, benarkah?  
Tapi hati saya masih mempercayai bahwa mereka adalah Malaikat.

Baiklah, percayailah apa yang ingin kau percayai.

Jika Anda mengatakan Archangel bukanlah Malaikat sedangkan saya sendiri mempercayai mereka adalah Malaikat.  
Lalu bagaimana cerita ini akan berlanjut?

Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya.  
Percayailah apa yang ingin kau percayai.  
Cerita tetaplah cerita.  
Dan cerita akan tetap berlanjut.

Terima kasih karena telah menghargai pendapat saya.  
Bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu, Gege?

Tentu.

Kenapa mereka terkejut dengan bulu sayap Hero yang gugur?

Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti.

**VIOSgetz**

"Em Micky (Yoochun), apakah kau akan ke dunia manusia?" Tanya sosok Xiah (Junsu) ketika melihat Micky menyiapkan dirinya disebuah Green Door.

"Tentu saja. Tidakkah kau lihat jika aku sudah berdiri disini?"

"Ha-ah dunia manusia itu sungguh kejam. Lalu apa tugasmu?"

"Xiah (Junsu), kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu jika sudah tau jawabannya, hm?!"

"Ah ya, maaf. Aku emm tidak terpikirkan itu."

"Haha, kau lucu sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak terpikirkan tugas wajibku didunia manusia."

"Ya! Bukan maksudku 'tak terpikirkan' itu melupakan. Arti sebenarnya adalah karena aku sudah tau tugasmu namun tak sengaja lupa."

"Bukankah itu sama saja." Micky (Yoochun) mengulum senyumannya mendengar jawaban sosok Xiah (Junsu).

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Lalu ia memutar knop pintu tersebut dengan sebuah symbol yang menghasilkan silauan hijau melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya sekarang masanya harus menghadap M." Gumam Xiah (Junsu).

**.**

**.**

Seluruh penghuni Kekaisaran Archangel tertunduk pada sang Pemimpin Kekaisaran ketika memasuki Gold Room, tanda hormat pada Sang Kaisar, M.

Sang M duduk pada kursi Biru Anggrek Emasnya, symbol Kedudukan Tertinggi. Sedangkan pada satu tingkat dibawahnya terdapat kursi U-Know pada sebelah kiri sedangkan sebelah kanan diduduki oleh Hero.

"Max (Changmin)." Ujar Sang M. Sedangkan nama yang disebut berdiri dari 'kursinya' lalu menghadap Sang M dengan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai adap menghormati seorang Raja.

"Maaf, M. Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu saya sampaikan karena semuanya telah terkontrol dengan baik." Sang M hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Andrew (Siwon)."

Seperti halnya Max, Andrew (Siwon) berdiri lalu memberikan tanda hormatnya.

"Maaf, M. Sepertinya saya juga tidak ada yang perlu dilaporkan, semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Duduklah." Perintahnya pada Max dan Andrew.

"Baiklah, melihat dari sorotan mata kalian saja Aku sudah mengetahuinya jika kalian akan mengeluarkan jawaban yang sama."

Sang M berdiri dari singgasananya dengan angkuh. Mengangkat dagunya sedikit dengan sorotan mata yang tajam, sedangkan 'rakyatnya' berdiri seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku hanya akan mengingatkan, **JAUHILAH RASA HITAM**." Setelah mengatakan itu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Gold Room dengan diikuti oleh anak buahnya.

**VIOSgetz**

Tugas?  
Apakah 'Tugas' mereka sama seperti Malaikat?

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah.

Lalu, apa maksud peringatan Sang M?  
Apa rasa hitam itu?

Sebagai seorang 'Pemimpin', bukankah sudah seharusnya ia mengingatkan 'Rakyatnya'?!  
Rasa Hitam? Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti.

**VIOSgetz**

Pemilik bibir joker menutup al-kitab yang sedari tadi ia baca. Melepas kacamata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Menghela nafas sejenak.

"Apa hitam dan putih dalam pikiranmu, Hangeng?" Tanya sang pemilik bibir joker, Andrew.

"Sabar dan rendah." Sosok Hangeng menjawab pertanyaan Andrew dengan mata menerawang jauh apa yang didepannya, menatap air terjun yang jauh dari pandangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tetap bersabar untuk menghindari rasa hitam dan tetap merendah meskipun 'tidak putih', karena sepertinya memang tidak ada 'putih'."

"Ck, kau hanya perlu menjawab jangan memiliki 'rasa hitam' dan tetaplah setia. Seperti itu saja kau harus menggunakan bahasa tinggi." Cibir seseorang yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi percakapan antara Andrew and Hangeng.

Sosok Hangeng hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar 'pujian' dari sosok Cassie (Heechul) –pencibir. Sedangkan Andrew masih memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Hangeng, menghiraukan 'jawaban' Cassie (Heechul).

**.**

**OCHAVIOSA**

**.**

Sosok wanita itu menatap tajam seluruh makhluk yang berada pada Gold Room. Mencari sebuah jawaban dari kejadian ini semua. Dan retina matanya berhenti pada satu titik, 'kursi kanan'.

"Dimana Hero?"

"Hilang." Jawab Cassie (Heechul).

"Lalu, Micky (Yoochun) dan Xiah (Junsu)? Jangan katakan jika mereka juga .."

"Tidak."

"Apa maksudmu, Cassie?"

"Gesie, bukankah kau pernah mengatakannya." Gesie, sosok wanita itu memicingkan matanya. Ia semakin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran seluruh makhluk yang memiliki derajat sama seperti dirinya. Mereka lebih menyukai memainkan kata-kata sedangkan diluar sana sedang terjadi kegentingan.

"Aku tau, aku hanyalah 'seorang dirty blood', tapi setidaknya kalian mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi diluar Kekaisaran taukah kalian jika diluar sana 'black fire' sedang bertindak!" Bentaknya.

"Jadi kumohon jawab saja apa yang aku tanyakan." Lanjutnya.

"Micky (Yoochun) dan Xiah (Junsu) ada pada pihak U-Know." Ujar Bryan (Kibum).

"Tidak hanya mereka, namun Sean juga." Lanjut Andrew.

"Apa?! Ini ..."

"Yeah, seperti 'leluconmu' dulu, Gesie." Max berjalan kearah dimana Gesie sedang berdiri, lalu berhenti dihadapan sosok wanita itu.

" Sebuah 'Lelucon Anda' yang menjadi kenyataan, Miss Gesie."

**TBC**

_Desember, 22.12_

By

**OCHAVIOSA**

**Note : **

Hai semuanya, saya Ocha dan ini adalah FF pertama saya dan tentunya FF gabungan dari sang author ehm-tampan-ehm VIOS /terpaksa mengakuinya/. (YoY)

Maaf sekali untuk Chapter 1 yang lama, karena saya lupa dimana 'save' dan ternyata saya simpan di FD teman saya yang sekarang sedamg Xmas di Taiwan. Untung saja dia tau setelah 3 minggu 'pencarian'.

Langsung dech dia sending melalui E-mail.

Well, saya tau ini pendek. Dan tujuan sebenarnya adalah 'memainkan' kalian agar mengerti ALUR dan JALAN CERITA melalui MASA.

Ada yang mengerti maksud saya? Atau tetap bingung?  
Karena ini masih Chapter 1 jadi mohon pahami dulu untuk Chap. ini, Ok.

Dan ini yang paling PENTING.

**OCHAVOSA** adalah tanda jika ALUR CERITA **SETELAH** U-KNOW MENDEKLARASIKAN 'PERANG'.

**VIOSgetz **adalah tanda ALUR CERITA **SEBELUM** U-KNOW MENDEKLARASIKAN 'PERANG'. Jadi bisa dikatakan **'dibalik semua kejadian'** dan **'Flashback'**. Dan tanda ini juga kami gunakan sebagai **Alur Masa sekarang** melalui percakapan dua orang.

Dan **OC TIDAK AKAN MENGGANGGU COUPLE**.

Hayo tebak siapa mereka berdua?  
ada hadiahnya hlo pada akhir cerita, yaitu RAHASIA. Fufufu /slapped/.

Oke, ini serius akan ada hadiahnya.

**BIG THANK'S FOR REVIEWERS & Fav**** :**

**dhinie** : terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Maaf update-nya lama. Hehe (==)v

**trilililili **: terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. *peluk and cium balik *eeea. LOL

**desroschan** : terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Iya ini sudah keep, dear (^^).

**VoldeMin vs KYUtie** : terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview dan mem-Fav. Jangan kuatir, OC tidak akan mengganggu hubungan pure couple. Karena saya sendiri juga tidak suka OC yang seperti itu. Semoga FF ini cepat selesai *plak.

**Booboopipi** : terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Ini Chapter 1 sudah keluar. Maaf lama ya. Hehe (==)v

**dindaR** : terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Ini tanggal mainnya 22 desember *eeaa /slapped/. LOL

**karinaps** : terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Ini sudah TBC *plak. (==)v

**YunieNie** : terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Iya, pure Hanchul dan karena masih Chap. 1 jadi belum ada moment-nya. *alibi o_O

**Yuliliayulia** : terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Keren? Ah terima kasih banget uda dibilang keren, padahal banyak banget yang lebih keren. Ini sudah keep. Hehe (==)v

**Chan Nuriza** : terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Penasaran ya? Hm, jangan penasaran ya *eh. Dan terima kasih sudah menyukai karakter YunJae disini *hug. Ini sudah lanjut. (==)v

Dan terima kasih juga untuk semua yang telah membacanya.  
I love you all.

**Interesting ...?  
REVIEW PLEASE ...  
(mohon gunakan bahasa yang sopan^^)**

**-xoxo-**

**ochaviosa**

_(cukup panggil 'ochaviosa' saja, Ok. Don't call us 'author')_

_Like O'style for fashion and beauty. (PP-nya yang ada tulisan style) ==v  
_

_Dan tentunya berbahasa Indonesia.  
_


End file.
